hyleoroifandomcom-20200214-history
Supershots How-To
Defensive Tower Supershots How-To Rarely is it best to use more than one supershot on the first island attacked. Until your teammates reach levels above 50 or 60, usually that first island attacked has their weakest towers. Sometimes it doesn’t even have a full complement of 5 towers. In addition, the attacking dragon will be strongest, with max health and lots of rage, when it has just started attacking. People also usually attack with their strongest dragon first, in the hopes that they can solo the base. Expect it to be wiped out relatively easily. On this first island, only supershot the storm tower or mage towers, if anything at all. Save your supershots for where they will count most. Storm towers will slow down the attack and mage towers will eat up the attacker rage, softening it up for future towers. While there are always exceptions, don’t throw away your supershots on this first island. Use your supershot on storm towers. Storm towers do very little damage, but they create invulnerability shields with your supershot, so use it on them. This will give the other towers time to bring down a dragon while it wastes time trying to take down the storm tower. If you don’t care anything about strategy and just want to help defend a base, this will be effective. Do NOT use your supershot on a tower that is already being attacked. There is a delay between when you select a tower for a supershot and when it actually uses it. If the tower is destroyed before it has the opportunity to fire, your supershot will be wasted. Rage is the key to successfully attacking. Reducing dragon rage is one of your main goals as a defender. Using supershots on mage towers will subtract from attacker rage as well as freeze rage regeneration for a short time. Sorcerer and Hunter dragons rely on rage much more than warrior dragons. Deprive them of this rage and they won’t last long. Though it does very little damage, use your supershots on mage towers early in the attack. If an attacking dragon has a shield, and you can choose between a cannon or a blue mage tower, use your supershot first on the blue mage tower. This will deprive rage and the blue mage tower will stop the shield. If there is no blue tower, use it on a cannon. ONLY use your supershot on a cannon if you are certain a shield is coming. For example, if the dragon has shielded or has the shield ability and is approaching a new island, it is highly likely the dragon will shield when it comes in range. Using it when a shield is not likely or possible is the most common mistake made by beginners. The cannon supershot REDUCES the damage of the cannon, despite how cool it looks. And ONLY do the supershot on a single cannon at a time in a group. Your goal is to make your shots effective. Using it on 2 canons in a group is wasting one of them and reducing the damage output of the extra tower. Don't use your supershot on a farm While there are specific exceptions, you are almost always better off using a Defense Repair boost over a supershot on a farm, and there are better uses for that same shot. If the enemy dragon is weak and has no shield, boost your archer towers. These dole out the most damage with their supershot and are excellent for taking down dragons quickly. Alternatively, lightning towers, while not as damaging, have the benefit of a virtually instant shot and often an attacker will get off very few shots before they hit. Save at least one shot for later in the raid. By the time the attacking dragon has hit the first island or two, it has often used up a lot of rage and is much weaker. It can’t take down towers as quickly and is vulnerable. You want to make your supershot kill the dragon so it can’t limp on to further islands. A dragon with almost no health can do a lot of damage if it can make it to the next island. Use your last shot to make a killing blow before it moves on. If the attacker is weakened and almost dead, but it coming around to a new island, using your supershot on a storm tower can protect most of that island’s towers from the attackers final burst of strength. This is when your supershot will count the most. Save your final shot for that best moment. The best moment to use your last supershot is never in the first 5-10 seconds of an attack. If you kill an attacking dragon and have any supershots remaining, spend them very quickly before the next dragon starts his attack. Shots that are not used are lost. You will have a small window of time after the attacking dragon dies to spend your remaining shots before the next dragon begins. At this stage, you are so limited in time, I recommend spending them on whatever towers are on hand, even if you don’t spend them on the ideal towers. When the next dragon arrives, you will have a new batch of shots to spend wisely. If you can’t remember any of this and it’s too much to follow while defending, you will help if you supershot in the following order: # Storm Towers # Mage Towers # Trebuchets # Lightning Towers # Archer Towers As you defend more and more, the other rules will become more apparent (hopefully!) Excerpt from Powdered Toast Blog